


Close your eyes, angel. There's only us.

by Hella_gay_and_highly_illogical



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Filling in that missing scene where we all know what went down, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_gay_and_highly_illogical/pseuds/Hella_gay_and_highly_illogical
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale sat on the bench together, just like they'd been doing for centuries. But this time, it was different. The bookshop gone, their futures uncertain, and then the question that changed everything. Crowley, in a vulnerable-sounding voice, offered "You can stay at my place," adding in an even smaller tone, "if you like."A small, fluffy fic that shows what happened once they got back to Crowley's flat. Lots of gay panic and pining feelings involved. Including a scandalized Aziraphale and a short-circuiting Crowley.





	Close your eyes, angel. There's only us.

Crowley and Aziraphale sat on the bench together, just like they'd been doing for centuries. But this time, it was different. The bookshop gone, their futures uncertain, and then the question that changed everything. Crowley, in a vulnerable-sounding voice, offered "You can stay at my place," adding in an even smaller tone, "if you like." Aziraphale's eyes immediately lightened, and then got dark once more with uncertainty. There was no safe reply with the situation they were in. He stammered out an excuse that sounded weak even to him.  
Crowley gazed at him tiredly, as if to say "Please, angel. We both know you want to. I want you to." Rather, he said "You don't have a side anymore. Neither of us do." He drew in a breath. "We're on our own side." 

Aziraphale didn't reply and instead merely looked pensive as the bus pulled up to their bench. Crowley stood and hopped on the bus with newfound energy, desperate to escape the tension that smoldered in between the two of them, and slightly regretted propositioning Aziraphale. The angel sat there for a heartbeat, a heartbeat that felt longer than all those years he spent on Earth, wanting something he couldn't have. Then he decided. 

Aziraphale could've lost everything today. He could've lost his corporeal form again (something he rather enjoyed the benefits of at this point), he could've lost Adam to the Other Side, he could've lost Crowley. Nothing would've been as painful as the latter. He couldn't even conceive the thought without a pang of grief coursing through his chest. But none of those things happened. "Only She knows what will happen tomorrow", he thought. "I don't want to lose my only chance..."

He looked up at the bus driver's weary face and realized he'd been dallying. Aziraphale boarded the bus with a tight-lipped, apologetic smile and sat down next to Crowley.

Despite his mind being made, it still buzzed with the countless things that could go wrong. His side could do whatever they pleased to him. He knew what he wanted and to get it would be worth whatever punishment they could throw at him. Hellfire, no pun intended, be damned. But he couldn't, just couldn't lose Crowley. He let out a controlled breath and turned off his worrying mind, which was rushing a mile a minute, and let his heart guide him. 

Shaking, he removed his hand from his lap and gingerly placed it upon Crowley's. Crowley, who had been lackadaisically slouching in his chair, stiffened and felt the fires of Hell jolt through him as he felt every emotion imaginable at once, along with a few that had yet to be invented. He didn't dare move. Then, with his other hand, he lowered his glasses to gaze Aziraphale in the eyes, hope and fear and longing written on both of their faces. 

"Angel, are you sure?" he whispered. Aziraphale didn't answer. He just made that look again. Those eyes that desperately wanted to scream "Yes, yes, of course, my dear!" but the mouth that couldn't. Aziraphale's mouth felt like it was filled with the sand of Eden's desert and that he was back at square one. Overflowing with curiosity and want and fear. He nodded his head, and Crowley's mouth flicked up into the tiny, adoring smile Aziraphale had seen countless times. It was filled with layers of meaning that boiled down to a few simple words. Aziraphale didn't move his hand the duration of the bus ride. Softly placed on top of Crowley's, the small touch relieved him of any residual fear. 

The lights flickered on as they entered Crowley's flat in silence. The silence wasn't heavy or charged with any unsavory sentiment. It was light and rich, pouring all the longing and adoration that both of them had been harboring for 6 millennia out into the open air. As soon as they turned the corner into the living room, Crowley turned to face Aziraphale. 

"I've got a spare room if you'd like it. I know you don't sleep usually, but I think after today you must be unbelievably wiped out." He said in an almost comically casual tone after everything. Aziraphale, finding that once again words were failing him, didn't answer. He instead took a step closer to Crowley and gingerly reached for his hand. Crowley met him halfway and interlaced their fingers. Aziraphale let out a small giggle, dissipating the silence and filling the room with joyful energy. 

"If it's alright with you, I'd much prefer sharing," Aziraphale said sweetly, his eyes crinkling up and gazing at Crowley adoringly. Crowley lolled his head to the side and let out a breathy sigh.

"Oh angel, of course it's alright with me." 

They were then in Crowley's room and with a couple of minor miracles, also in their sleeping clothes. One in a light blue set of pajamas that had been kept in immaculate condition since the 1890s, and one in a pair of scarlet briefs.

Aziraphale, eyeing Crowley, immediately turned pink. "Crowley, goodness! Don't you think you should have a bit more on!?" He sputtered, and Crowley rolled his eyes. 

"Well, angel, not everyone feels that fashion peaked during Victoria's reign." He drawled, eyeing Aziraphale right back. Then, after a scandalized scoff from the Angel, Crowley announced, "We're wasting valuable sleeping time. I should've been passed out ages ago." and promptly climbed into his bed. Aziraphale, still not over the shock of seeing Crowley in his underwear, stood there a little while longer before following Crowley and lying down on the luxurious, soft bed.

Despite Crowley's proclamation that they should be sleeping, neither seemed to be able to achieve such. Crowley was positively palpitating with the need to roll over and kiss Aziraphale, who was entertaining thoughts within the same vein and blushing rather profusely for a supposedly infallibly pure, ethereal being.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale whispered. Crowley didn't dare turn around, not trusting his impulse control but made a small noise to indicate he was listening. Apparently, this wasn't enough for the angel, who huffed "Crowley, turn around, for goodness sakes!" Crowley turned around quizzically before being assailed by Aziraphale, who found Crowley's lips in the dark and kissed him with all the passion he could muster. Crowley, whose brain wasn't moving fast to process the events unfolding in real time, promptly squeaked a decidedly un-demonlike squeak before realizing that Aziraphale. Was... kissing him? Upon this realization, he rolled himself on top of the angel and deepened the kiss, their bodies pressing together, forming a pleasing pressure. Crowley pressed him into the mattress, causing Aziraphale to respond by shoving his hands into Crowley's hair and letting out a satisfied noise of contentment. 

Despite every fiber in Crowley's body screaming at him that he's the biggest G-d damned idiot on this side of Alpha Centauri, he stopped kissing Aziraphale and sat up, still straddling him.   
"I... think it's obvious h-how we feel about... each other. But I need to hear it, angel. I need it to be certain." Crowley stuttered, any trace of his usually composed and self-confident demeanor missing. Aziraphale's face went from indignant that he wasn't still being kissed to brimming with compassion and love. 

"Oh my dear, I think it's quite obvious how much I love you." He said softly, reaching up to caress Crowley's cheek. He guided Crowley back down so that they were again face to face, only inches away from each other. Aziraphale continued "And I would very much like for us to become a genuine couple. To put it on the books, so to speak." Any hesitation he had earlier in the night completely was gone. For the very first time, his heart and his mind were one and he knew he was absolutely making the right decision. Crowley felt as if he had never fallen in that moment. With that sentence, Aziraphale had made Crowley feel as if nothing could ever possibly hurt him again. His eyes watered and he nodded.

"Aziraphale... Angel, I love you." Crowley brought his lips back down to kiss Aziraphale, who was too busy beaming to respond with a kiss of his own. Crowley sat up a bit and brought his hand to Aziraphale's face.   
"Close your eyes, angel. There's only us right now." He whispered, and Aziraphale leaned into the touch, eyelids fluttering closed as Crowley bent back down to resume the kiss.

It didn't matter what was going to happen tomorrow. Tonight, they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first official foray into making Good Omens fancontent and now I'm absolutely obsessed with these pining idiots. I'd love any comments, kudos, or suggestions you'd care to leave here in the comments. :)


End file.
